You Have No Idea
by rachwithsomespice
Summary: This takes place right befor the fight with cell. Its a Goku and ChiChi Story
1. Chapter 1

**_I DO NOT OWN!!!!!!_**

**_AND I NEVER WILL!!!!!!!  
_**

You Have No Idea How Much.

Chapter 1:Thoughts

ChiChi sat at the Kitchen table thinking about the past when she started to think _'What if Goku was never sent to this planet? What is she never met him?'_ As she was thinking this the door swung open and her husband walked in.

"Hey Chi" Goku said as he walked through the door with two giant fish on his back. "I missed you" he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Goku You were only gone for an hour"

"I know but it feels like so much longer"

As soon as ChiChi heard those words come out of his mouth a single tear slid down her cheek.

"Hey Chi" Goku said as he gently wiped the tear away. "Please don't cry, I don't want you to be sad"

"I'm not sad Goku. I'm just so happy that all I can so is cry" ChiChi looked up at him lovingly.

"Well than maybe this will help wash those tears away" Goku gently wiped the tears off her face with his finger. He tilted her chin up and kissed her softly on the lips.

Chichi always loved when Goku kissed her. It made her feel like a kid again, all giddy and happy in side with not a care in the world. ChiChi buried her head in Goku's chest and sighed.

"Hey mom? Dad?" Gohan asked as he came into the room. "Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah we are fine Gohan why do you ask"

"Well I heard you telling mom not to cry I just want to know what's wrong."

Goku looked at his son, he no longer say a child but rather a young man who was wise beyond his years. "No Gohan she is fine she is just so happy all she can do is cry."

"Don't worry Gohan I'm okay" ChiChi smiled sweetly at her son. "You know I can't believe that your birthday was yesterday and that you have been a part of my life for eleven years"

Gohan smiled at his mother. "I love you Mommy." He gave her a hug, and then turned to his father and hugged him as well, "I love you dad" he proceeded to walk back to his room " I am going to go study now"

"We love you too, Gohan" Goku smiled his infamous happy-go-lucky smile.

"Study well, sweetie" called ChiChi.

"I will mom" Gohan smiled as he walked up the stairs to his room and closed the door.

"He really has grown up a lot hasn't he Chi?"

"I guess he has Goku. He is such a good kid. I just think he is growing up a little too fast" Chichi sighed.

Goku pulled her close and held her. "Just so you know I love you more than you will ever know"

"I know Goku. I love you so much more than you will ever know either"

Goku laughed "Well then I guess we are on the same page huh Chi?"

ChiChi giggled "Yeah I guess we are aren't we?"

Goku laughed, his stomach had started growling. "I think I need a snack." He stared hungrily at the fish that he had brought home.

"Oh, no that is for dinner Goku I know you nice try. Here have some apples" ChiChi scolded while handing him a basket of apples.

"Thanks Chi I can always count on you to take care of me that's just one of the many reasons that I love you so much."

"You're welcome Goku; you are my husband and the love of my life" ChiChi kissed Goku on the cheek.

ChiChi watched her husband eat. She had gotten used to the fact that Goku ate so much because he was a Saiyan. She looked at her husband and just giggled to herself. Her thoughts drifted back to when she was a child. _**"I was just wondering are you ever going to think about me again Goku?"**_

"_**I don't know maybe I guess are you ever going think about me again ChiChi?"**_

ChiChi laughed when she thought about a younger Goku riding the Flying Nimbus._ 'How old were we then, 12?'_ she thought to herself. Goku looked up at her and swallowed his food.

"Hey Chi I was just thinking about when I was a kid. How when I first met you my heart started to beat fast. I guess I did not think about it that much when I was younger. But maybe I was destined to be with you my entire life but I never really put it together until this past week that I spent just relaxing with you and Gohan."

"Well than I guess we think alike; Goku I have been thinking about that very same things for the past week as well." She looked at the spiky blonde haired Saiyan and smiled. "We have a few hours before dinner why don't I help you work up and appetite" she indicated to the bedroom as she said it.

"Well, well Chi I never thought you would ask" he lead her to the bedroom.

"I just want you to the best time of relaxation until your fight in two days" she shuddered as she thought about it. Goku wrapped his arms around the shoulders. ChiChi smiled "You stay here I will be right back" she walked to the bath room.

Goku lied down on the bed and stretched out. He took off his shirt and decided that it would be better and safer for ChiChi if he powered down to his base form. He transformed from the blonde haired blue-eyed Super Saiyan to the black haired onyx eyed Saiyan that ChiChi fell for.

ChiChi opened the bathroom door and saw the old familiar Goku the Goku she married. Goku looked up from the bed where he was sitting and smiled at her. He took in what she had on a pink silk slip that clung to her every curve.

"Wow" Goku gasped. "You look absolutely sexy" as he said that ChiChi blushed.

"Thank you Goku, I feel really safe whenever I am with you." She kissed him passionately on the lips.

"Let's come over here" Goku said as he pulled her to the bed.

"Okay" ChiChi said as she slid under the covers. "Come here you" Chichi pulled Goku under the covers with her. They both laughed. Goku kissed ChiChi with such deep passion as their bodies pressed against each other.

To be continued...

_**chapter 2 will be better i promise!!!!! **_

_**and please review!!!**_

_**i really hope you like it this is my first fan fic and i really want feed back i am on my hands and knees begging you! so please review  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN AND I NEVER WILL...!!!!!!!!**

Chapter Two.

Goku looked at his wife peacefully slumbering next to him. He strokes her silky raven hair. "ChiChi I love so much" he whispered as he kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too, Goku" said ChiChi sleepily.

She moved closer to him and smiled. Goku wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her on the lips. All of a sudden Goku's stomach growled Chichi started to laugh.

"I guess I am kind of hungry"

"Oh Goku you're always hungry"

"I know but I can't help it Chi I just love to eat!" he laughed

Chichi got out of bed and put on her clothes.

"We will continue this later okay? I am going to make dinner"

"I can't wait for dinner and for later." he got up and kissed his wife.

"Oh and can you get Gohan to set the table for me please?

"Sure thing Chi. I will go and get him"

He watched his wife walk into the kitchen. ' I wish you knew that I am yours forever and that you will always have my heart' he thought to himself while he put his clothes back on. Goku went up the stairs and knocked on his son's door.

"Gohan dinner is in an hour and your mom wants you to set the table."

"okay dad!"

Gohan opened the door and went down stairs.

"Gohan set the table and then go back up stairs" Said Chichi

"Okay mom"

Gohan set the table and went back to his room. His dad was sitting on the bed.

"Dad?"

"Yeah Gohan?"

"I was wondering if we could have a little flying race?"

"hmmm… maybe"

"come on please dad and can we spar a little too"

"I don't see why not" Goku said opening the window

"thanks dad you're the best"

"I know after you"

They both flew out the window.

"Okay gohan on my count one… two… three…GO!"

They flew off into the distance…

TO BE CONTINUED…..

**SORRY I HAVE BEEN SO LATE IN UPDATEING THIS SUMMER HAS BEEN SO BUSY FOR ME WITH WORK AND THE SUMMER PACKETS FOR SCHOOL AND FAMILY THINGS... I HAVE HARDLY BEEN HOME.... SORRY IT IS SO SHORT... NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER I PROMISE... I HAVE THREE MORE STORIES IN THE WORKS ONE IS A POKEMON FANFIC ALSO A MAKE IT OR BREAK IT FANFIC AND THE OTHER IS A GREEK FANFIC... SEE SOON FOR UPDATESSSS THE THREE NEW STORIES WILL BE UP SOON. WELL AT LEAST THE POKEMON ONE WILL BE I FINNISHED TYPEING UP CHAPTER 1 I WROTE CHAPER TWO AND I WROTE THE FIRST CHAPTERS FOR THE OTHER STORIES TOO... I WILL TYPE THOSE UP TOO....UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER....xoxo rachel**


	3. AUTHOR ANNOUCEMENT!

YHNI!

Hey! It's been quite a while since I updated this story. I just wanted to say I will be adding a few more chapters. Everything has just been crazy right now with school and work and everything going on in my life. I have a new story up if you're a fan of Kekkaishi or if you just want to read it. It's called **It's been quite a while hasn't it?** I think you'll enjoy it. It's my last High school winter break so I am going to try and write a chapter for this story and for my other DBGT fanfic as well and my Pokemon fic too. I want to finish my Kekkaishi fanfic first since that's what I've been into lately. My chapter for this fic **YHNI **will be up this week.

Read some of my other stories while you have the chance! Xoxo rach


End file.
